The Bound Future
by Nikki-TDI
Summary: So this is a little one-shot I came up with after finishing the Unwound Future? What would have happened if Claire had never died? What would Layton's life be like? All this inside!


So this is a little one-shot I brought up after playing the Unwound Future. It moved me so much I just needed to write this. Hope you like it!

* * *

The professor hummed one of his favorite violin solos while he entered his house. It had been a long day in the university, and feeling his house warmth was just recomforting.

"I'm home," he announced.

As soon as he said so, two children stomped downstairs.

"Hi, daddy!" they both cried in unison.

"I said hi first!" Luke said happily. "I'm the winner, and you're the loser! Ha ha!"

"Now, Luke," Layton said. "A true gentleman never laughs at a lady."

"Sorry, dad." The boy quickly answered.

The professor ruffled his nine-year-old son's hair. Then he looked at his ten-year-old daughter.

"How has the day been at school?" he asked.

"We played cricket!" Flora exclaimed. "I liked it a lot."

"Oh, well. Cricket is a rather interesting sport," the professor admitted, smiling.

"We had a very nice-" Flora started.

"Our History teacher told us about these Roman people!" Luke cut his sister. "It was really amazing! Do you have any books about Romans, by any chance?"

"Yes I do," Layton answered. "But Luke-"

"I know, and I'm sorry," Luke assured, and then tried to mock his father's voice; "A true gentleman never interrupts a lady."

Layton couldn't help but laugh at this, "Very right, Luke. Now, children, can you tell me where mom is?"

"This reminds me of a puzzle!" Luke exclaimed. He tapped his chin with his index finger. "Oh right. Here it is! Mom is in a room which is neither squared or rectangular-"

"She's in the garden," Flora cut him.

"Hey!" Luke exclaimed, "How come I can't interrupt her, but she can interrupt me?"

"The Gentleman's Conduct Code or something," Flora shrugged her shoulders.

"But that's not-" Luke started.

"She's sitting in the backyard with Benny," Flora added, covering her brother's mouth with her hand.

"Thanks, kids."

Layton left his bag in the living room and went to the kitchen's back door. There he saw his wife, sitting with baby Benjamin in her lap. The baby was around ten months old.

"Good evening," Layton said, kissing Claire's head.

She looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Hershel." she said "Benny and I needed some fresh air."

"This house is a good place to get fresh air," Layton commented.

It was placed in the outskirts of London, in the way between the United Kingdom's capital and Oxford.

Just then, Flora ran into the backyard.

"Daddy, Luke's wearing your hat!" she yelled.

"Shut up, Flora!" Luke cried back. "You're such a bummer!"

"Twerp!" she snapped, giggling.

Layton stood up and was about to give his son a new speech about true gentlemen, but Claire held his shirt's sleeve, smiling.

"They're children. Just let them play."

He sat back down. After around a minute, Luke's little nose peered from behind the door. Flora sat down in the little swing they had built last summer, reading a book. The little boy had changed his regular blue cap for a long top hat. When his older sister saw him, she snatched the hat off his head and placed it on her father's head.

"It looks better on dad," Flora teased him.

"Whatever," Luke sighed. "I like bowl hats better. And caps. Oh, I do love caps."

"Indeed," Layton smiled.

"And where did you buy your hat, daddy?" Flora asked, sitting in his lap.

Luke seemed interested, so he walked to the bench and sat by his father.

"It's a really good story," Layton nodded. He looked at Claire, who smiled. "When I got my professor title, your mother gave it to me as a present."

"Awww, that sounds really nice," Flora said.

"It was," Claire joined in. "He loved it from the first moment."

Both of the parents turned and shared a kiss, which caused Flora to awww, Luke to ewww and Benny to start yelling.

"I think he wants a bath," Claire stated. "I'll go prepare it."

"COMING WITH YOU!" Flora yelled. She loved taking care of her little brother.

"Luke, you need to finish your Maths," his mother instructed.

"But mom-" Luke started.

"Luke, a true gentleman always does his work," Layton said.

"Oh, okay..." the boy sighed, following his mother and sister.

Just when he was about to disappear behind the backyard door, Luke turned to his father.

"Dad, are you coming?" he asked.

"No," Layton said calmly. "I'll stay here for a while."

His son shrugged his shoulders and went into the house. The professor sat there, gazing at the glowing stars in the sky. Everything in his life had turned out perfect. His wife, his children, his job in the university...He'd been so lucky Claire had been sick the day the time machine accident took place. Another lab assisstant took her place. If it hadn't been for that mere cough and Layton's insistent pleads for her staying home, she would have died that day. But no. She hadn't. They we're all together right there, as a family.

As it was meant to happen.

* * *

Was it good? Bad? Tell me! I might make it longer if I don't feel lazy! Until then, cheers! R&R!

-Nikki :)


End file.
